This invention relates to a safety electrical socket of the wall outlet type. More specifically, this invention relates to a safety electrical socket which can only be energized by depression of a locked peg situated between the prong holes of the socket wherein the peg can only be unlocked by inserting the prongs of a plug into both of the prong holes of the socket.
The numerous hazards presented by conventional electrical sockets are well known and documented. Many accidents and fatalities occur as a result of children inserting electricity conducting objects into the prong holes of the socket. Various safety sockets have been devised to rectify these problems. Some require additional pieces of equipment to be added to a conventional wall outlet as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,856. Others require a degree of manual dexterity or manipulation to energize a socket such as the rotational displacement sockets shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,668,607 and 4,037,901.